User blog:Cackles21/The Freaky Fun-Fair of Frights: Part 1
Hi, I'm going to be writing some fan-stories right about now, leading up to and after Halloween, cos why not? Hope you enjoy this. Here's the cover for Part 1: However, if any of you have ideas for cover or character art, share them with me, I'd love to see your drawings. Now, without further ado... The Freaky Fun-Fair of Frights: Part 1 “Sick,” said Mark. “They’ve got rides!” Mark Rogers and his family were visiting Fredericks’ Freakish Fun-fair, a sort of carnival that visited the area once a year. It had a sort of Halloween feel, despite the holiday being a good month away. Mark was with his older sister Louisa, and his best friend Jamie. They were having a look around – and it looked like the circus had definitely upgraded since last year, when the best source of entertainment was in a run-down shack filled with hay bales, that gave away free corn-on-the-cobs. Now there was rides, spooky displays, even a fun house, filled with mirrors! What looked like a Ferris-Wheel sat a few feet away, surrounded by large tents. “Let’s go on this ride!” declared Jamie, a small blonde boy, who looked much younger than twelve. “Alright,” said Mark. “It looks… okay.” Mark was the same age as Jamie, but taller and dark-haired. He and his sister both had a healthy tan. “Are you kidding?” said Louisa. “It’s amazing. I heard my friend Lizzy talking about it. She saw it at some other theme park.” “’The Doom Slide’? A slide? I wanted to go on that rollercoaster over there.” “Oh, come on dudes! Let’s just go on it!” urged Jamie. They went to the slide, and read the notice. “’One of the ten slides sends you sliding… forever? I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” said Mark. Luckily, a distraction arrived. “Hey guys! You’re here too?” said Emily, one of Louisa’s friends. “You’ve got to come to the Hall of Horrors!” “Hall of Horrors?” “Yeah, basically it’s this maze of hallways, filled with scary stuff. You up for it?” “Beats this dumb slide for sure,” said Mark. “Let’s go!” In the Hall of Horrors, the four children looked around. There was nothing in sight. “Seems pretty boring.” Jamie said. “We’d have been better off with the deadly doom sli – AAAH!” Suddenly a massive, purple bat with huge tusk-like teeth shot out of the darkness and flew over their heads. “You were saying?” asked Louisa. They entered the next room. For a few seconds everything was pitch-black. Then, a spotlight illuminated four glass cases, one for each of the kids. In Mark’s was a large ventriloquist dummy, wearing a grey suit and red bow tie, with wavy brown hair and cold blue eyes. A yellow piece of paper stuck out of his jacket pocket. Below the case, in ugly letters, was carved the word ‘SLAPPY’. In Louisa’s was a plain can, with no writing on it whatsoever. Despite it looking harmless, there was something ominous about it. Written below it were the words ‘MONSTER BLOOD’. For Jamie was an old, self-developing camera. It was coal-black, with what seemed to be a ''skull ''reflected in the lenses. ‘THE CURSED CAMERA’ was written beneath it. Finally, Emily saw hers. A grotesque, olive-green mask, with lifeless yellow eyes, pointed ears and a horrible, sallow mouth filled with yellow fangs. ‘THE HAUNTED MASK’. Then under the children’s very eyes, each of the four objects, the four symbols of Halloween, leant forward with a creak and began to speak. “Welcome,” screeched the dummy in a high-pitched, hoarse voice. “To,” burbled whatever was in the can, in a throaty, slimy growl. “Halloween,” hissed the camera in a low, echoing snarl. “Early!” roared the mask in a raspy bellow. Then the four cruel objects began to laugh; the dummy tinny and cruel, the can gloopy and almost inaudible, the camera hollow and vicious, the mask booming and fierce. “Hahahahahaha!” To be continued next week... There, hope you enjoyed this fan story, I'll write Part 2 in a few days. There will probably be 6 or more parts, hoped you liked this. Goodbye! Category:Blog posts